disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia Carson
Sofía Carson is an American singer and actress. Her first appearance on television was as a guest star on the Disney Channel show, Austin & Ally. In 2015, she appeared as Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. In 2016 she appeared as Lola Perez in Adventures in Babysitting and as Melanie Sanchez in Tini: The Movie. She currently stars on the Pretty Little Liars spin-off, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Early life Carson was born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida to José F. Daccarett and Laura Char Carson who had moved there from Colombia. Through her mother, Carson is related to the Char family of Colombian politicians. At the age of three, Carson started her dance training. For seventeen years, she trained in ballet, pointe, jazz, musical theatre dance, hip hop, flamenco, modern, contemporary and tap. In 2001, Carson starred in her first musical production as Dorothy from the “Wizard of Oz” at the Riviera Theatre in Miami. One year later, she was accepted into the University of Miami’s Musical Theatre Summer Intensive, where she trained in dance and vocal performance, and performed in multiple musicals throughout the summer. She has competed in multiple renowned National Dance Competitions, such as Star Power, Onstage, and Hall of Fame, where she won top performance awards (for dance, vocal performance, musical theatre, and acting) such as First Place Award (for group and solo performance), Critics Choice Award, Triple Threat Award, and Broadway Diva Award, to name a few. In 2006, Carson started classical vocal training. She attended St. Hugh School and graduated from Carrollton School in Miami. Career In 2012, Carson was signed as a singer-songwriter to BMI. Her acting career was launched in 2014 when she was cast as guest star, playing Chelsea, on the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. A few months later, Carson was cast as recurring guest star, playing Soleil, on MTV's series Faking It. In 2014, she was cast in a starring role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants, directed by Kenny Ortega, who previously directed the High School Musical movie series. In Descendants, Carson plays Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen (from Snow White), played by comedian Kathy Najimy. She stars alongside Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent, Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Booboo Stewart as Jay, and Dove Cameron as Mal. On January 9, 2015, Carson was cast in the co-lead role in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie Adventures in Babysitting starring alongside Sabrina Carpenter. Filming began in spring 2015, for an early 2016 television premiere. In an August 2015 interview Carson stated she was working on her first album. In sometime around September 1, 2015, Carson was added on the list of Hollywood Recordsartists. Previously, some of Disney Channel Europe websites reported the incorporation of Sofia to the label. In March 2016, Hollywood Records and Republic Records officially announced that Sofia had signed a joint worldwide record deal with both companies. Her debut single is "Love Is the Name", an interpolation of Opus' "Live Is Life", and was released on April 8. Carson released a promotional single on August 26, 2016 entitled "I'm Gonna Love You". In January 27, 2017 she released her single "Back to Beautiful" featuring Alan Walker and in February 15, 2017 she released the official music video on YouTube. "Back to Beautiful" was written by Julia Michaels, who also wrote her next single "Ins and Outs". In 2018, Carson was featured in three EDM instant hits: R3hab's "Rumors", Alan Walker's "Different World" and Galantis's "San Francisco", positioning as the most sought after collaborator in this genre. Carson has performed in NBC's 2015 Thanksgiving Parade, ABC's Disney Parks Christmas Celebration, Univision's Feliz 2016 (New Year's Eve Special) and the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards, and was a presenter on ABC's Disneyland 60th Anniversary Special. She performed "The Star-Spangled Banner" at the 2017 A Capitol Fourth, an annual concert at the United States Capitol in celebration of Independence Day. Carson reprised her role as Evie in the 2017 sequel Descendants 2. Carson played the role of Sloane Silver in the second season of Freeform's Famous in Love in 2018. In January 2018, it was announced that Carson would be starring in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists, in the role of Ava Jalali;34 it was picked up to series by Freeform in May 2018 and premiered in March 2019. Carson will once again play Evie for Descendants 3, the third installment of the franchise, which is set to premiere in mid-2019. Filmography Discography Soundtrack albums Other charted songs Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:1993 births Category:Female Singers Category:Females Category:Descendants Cast Category:Adventures in Babysitting Cast Category:Austin & Ally Cast